


Merry Christmas, Winchester

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Series: SuperNova Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, New Character - Freeform, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernova Series, alexis cosmo, nova amara, parent characters, supernova, unrelated to Finding You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: A Christmas with Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Nova, and Cosmo! Merry Christmas everyone!Story Four in the Supernova Universe*cover art by me*





	Merry Christmas, Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Merry Christmas everyone, here is a short and sweet Supernova fic that has nothing to do with the plot of Finding You, it is it’s own separate thing. I’m Introducing Sam and Gabe’s son, Alexis Cosmo! (AKA Cosmo). Thanks for reading!

The sound of two pairs of footie-pajama covered feet sound through the early morning, the air slightly chilled from the night before. The next sound was a loud thump as one owner of those feet barreled into the room, and leaped into bed. This effectively woke up the sleeping men in it. Loud, startled grunts were heard as both children made impact with their parents.

“Daddy, Papa! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Santa came, Santa came!” The small girl repeated over and over as she roughly jostled her parents awake. Making sure they were really going to get up, she then bolted out the door to meet with her cohort in crime, Cosmo, on the landing of the stairs. Together they thundered all the way downstairs to where the tree glittered in the early morning light, reflecting off of the wrapped presents beneath it.

Next came the loud thump of Gabriel speeding out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs to join his son and his niece in their impatient staring while waiting for the tired adults upstairs.

The next person to stumble out was Castiel, who shuffled his way downstairs to fix some coffee for Dean then went back upstairs to help him wake up. He emerged a couple minutes later and sat on the couch with a tired smile on his face as Nova clambered up onto his lap, excitedly wondering about the presents left for her.

Finally Dean and Sam made their way downstairs, already in a heated debate.

“What do you mean Die Hard is not a Christmas movie? Die Hard is a Christmas movie and I’ll fight you if you say anything else,” Dean argued as he entered the living room, Sam followed close behind, laughing his ass off.

“I concur with that statement,” Gabriel interjected standing up from his place on the floor next to his son who starred awestruck at all the presents piled up underneath the tree, to greet his husband and brother-in-law.

“Aw come on Gabe, side with me here,” Sam half whined as Gabe pecked him on the cheek and led them to their seat.

“Not a chance! Now, let’s get to opening these presents before the children die from impatience,” Gabe laughed as he began to distribute the first round of presents, his giddiness matching Cosmo and Nova’s if not exceeding it.

Cosmo, a small boy of five with a huge mop of brown hair wore a dark blue onesie with dinosaurs in funny hats on them. He gazed owlishly at the gift in his lap and practically vibrated with anticipation. Nova wore the same exact onesie, she refused to have any other one other than the one her cousin had. Neither Sam nor Dean had objected when they had found them online while Christmas shopping, having the children come up and pick one for each of them. Nova scoured through all of them and had decided the one Cosmo had chosen was the best one.

“Papa can we open them?” Nova asked quickly, kicking her legs back and forth in her seat. Her grin was matched only by the sun in brightness. Castiel laughed as he adjusted the gift that Gabe had placed in his lap. He nodded and said “Yes Nova, you may go first,”

Without a moment's hesitation, Nova ripped into the pretty packaging, pulling apart the hard work of Santa’s elves (Sam) to reveal the present inside.

“A coloring book!” She squealed as she finished pulling it from its confinement. She studied the cover, which read ‘stars & galaxies’ on it. Even at her young age, Nova showed interest in the stars. She seems to know about them than Dean, and Castiel loved to teach her what he knew. They had spent many late nights that past summer outside, on a blanket, Castiel holding Nova in his lap as he pointed at the endless constellations, explain each one and it’s origin as Nova listened in an enraptured silence.

She hungrily flipped through the pages of the stars and planets as Cosmo spoke up.

“Can I go next?” He asked, waiting patiently. Sam nodded with a smile which Cosmo returned in full, revealing a hole where one of his front teeth used to be.

This continued on for the next hour or so with them going around in a circle, opening up presents one by one, thanking each other or Santa.

Dean watched as his daughter ripped open another present, looking at his (admittedly not so great) wrapping skills being demolished by his child's hands. He chuckled, thinking how ironic it is that we all spend so much time wrapping gifts to hide them only to watch your work be destroyed. But that is not the point of Christmas. Cas gave him a look before reaching for the next present being handed to him.

Soon enough, all of the present were unwrapped. Nova and Cosmo sat on the carpet trying to put together some Playmobile to the best of their ability, Gabriel happily helping them as Sam went to the kitchen to see to the preparations for breakfast. Castiel leaned into his husband, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, peking his forehead with a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean said as he and his husband curled into each other, content and warm. He felt Cas smile.

“Merry Christmas, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you all and Merry Christmas!
> 
> ~Cinnamon


End file.
